A Talk of Epic Proportions
by Kitleah
Summary: Gill and Elli have a quite... awkward talk. I don not own A THING. Gill/Angela. ONESHOT.


**So here is how it's gonna be. **

**I do not own a THING related to Harvest Moon or Star Wars.**

**Oh... And Yoda PWNS.**

**ENJOY~!!!!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A Talk of Epic Proportions**

It was a rainy Summers day in Waffle Town. It has been almost two seasons since the perky farmer Angela had arrived to Waffle Island. Angela has continually upgraded her farm and even has two rainbows! Of course, she was a friendly person who was ALWAYS trying to be nice to people, especially Gill. Always bringing him some tomato juice or a tomato omlet for lunch. But Gill, being stubborn, tried to rejct the gifts at first, but eventually eased into accepting them.

But now Gill was feeling things of an unknown force. Not like Star Wars, though when he was little his role model was Yoda. But it felt awkward to him and he hated not knowing what it was. So he decided on this rainy day to ask his co-worker and close friend, Elli.

Elli was working on writing cards for all of the new residents as Gill was writing a permit.

Gill stopped scribbling down the page and looked up, "Elli?"

Elli paused her actions and turned to face him, "Yes Gill?"

Gill felt some blood rush up to his cheeks, "Umm... Are you close with Angela?"

Elli nodded, "Yep!" She smiled.

Gill huffed, "Okay."

Elli tilted her head in confusion, 'Whats on his mind?'

"Gill, what is the matter?"

"What do you mean?"

Elii scoffed, "Please Gill, I have worked with you for much too long to know when something is on your mind."

Gill felt even redder, "Oh. Its nothing."

Elli placed her hands on her hips, "Well it has to be SOMETHING!"

Gill looked back down at the permit and continued to write.

Elli frowned, "You're right. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get into your buisness."

Gill looked back up at Elli, "Thank you."

Elli nodded and continued to write and then thought for a second, 'Why did Gill ask if I was close with Angela? I mean she comes here every day and we always talk...' Elli dropped her pen on the floor and stared into space.

"Ohmygosh."

Gill looked at the pen and then back to Elli, "Elli,are you alright?"

Elli just put her hands over her mouth and squealed a tiny bit. 'Was this even POSSIBLE?! Gill actually may...'

"YOU LIKE ANGELA!" Elii yelled. Practically knocking Gill off his chair.

Gill's face was as red as tomato soup, maybe even a little darker.

Elli just continued to giggle, "I cannot believe it! You acutally LIKE her!"

'She sounds like I am un-able to love!' Gill thought. 'Wait, did I just say LOVE?'

"Elli!" He shouted.

Elli quickly sat back down after leaping up. She was still smiling like crazy.

"Gill, you know you could have told me this..."

Gill looked down, "But its embarassing..."

"Embarassing?!" Elli said shocked.

"Well..." *cough* "...I have never had a 'relationship' before."

Elli smiled lightly and nodded, "I understand..."

Gill siged.

"YOU NEED POINTERS!"

Gill really DID fall this time. He just looked up at the ceiling until Elli came over to help him up.

Elli turned a little pink, "Sorry for shouting. But you know I CAN help."

Gill nodded as he walked back to his chair, "Alright."

So Elli went on and on and ON about how a relationship works. And what else is to happen but ANGELA opens the doors to Town Hall, dripping wet. In her hand was a plate of cookies and a can of tomato juice.

"Hi Elli! Hi Gilly!" She waved with her free hand.

Gill and Elli had just finished their little conversation when Angela had come so they were both hard at work. Angela walked over to Elli and handed her the plate of cookies.

"How thoughtful! Thanks a bunch Angela!" She hugged Angela and whispered something in her ear. They both giggled.

"Women..." Gill rolled his eyes.

Angela turned to Gill, tomao juice in hand. "Don't be so grumpy Gilly! I brought you your favorite." She laid the can on his desk.

Elli winked at Gill and he nodded, then looked up at Angela. "Angela, can we go speak in the library?"

Angela opened her mouth a tiny bit but shut it and nodded. Gill led Angela upstairs to the library which was completely empty.

But Elli just sat at her little desk smiling. Knowing EXACTLY how everything would play out. Of course, it all fit into her little plan.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**That sneaky little... Elli rox!**

**Anywho, since Yoda is wise and awsome I thought he was a perfect role model for Gilly!!!**


End file.
